Prompt 43: Pillows
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Papyrus and Frisk have some fun one day with a whole bunch of pillows. Loads of tickles and fluff inside! XD A gift story for SpireJekkie on Deviantart. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is also for one of my good friends on Deviantart, SpireJekkie, as a thank you for the awesome stories she did for me. Thank you, Amiga! :)**

* * *

 **Prompt 43: Pillows  
(Papyrus and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk giggled as she jumped into the pile of pillows on the floor, quickly squirming underneath them as Papyrus watched her curiously. "So, you just make a pile of pillows and jump into them?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yeah!" She said. "And when the pillows are especially soft, it's like jumping onto a cloud."

Papyrus smiled at that and stood up. "Here I come, Frisk!" He exclaimed before leaping into the pile of pillows. The little girl squealed as the tall skeleton plopped down next to her and his arm rested on her back, keeping her pinned gently against the pillows.

"Hey!" She said with a giggle, squirming and managing to get free, only to jump back into the pile of pillows and then scramble onto Papyrus' back. The skeleton stood up and quickly fluffed the pillows up, and then, making sure Frisk was holding on tight, did a belly flop right in the middle of the pile. The young girl giggled and jumped off his back into the pile of pillows. "Wheeeee!"

Gloved hands gently caught her around her waist and lifted her up, making her squeal happily before she got an idea. "Papyrus, toss me!" She exclaimed.

Grinning, the tall skeleton lifted her up and spun around gently. "Here we go!" He said in a silly voice, making her laughter grow as he leaned close to the pillows until Frisk was only one foot away from the highest point of the pillow pile and with the utmost gentleness, Papyrus tossed her into the pile.

Sinking into the pillows and forming a perfect image of herself in the soft material, Frisk giggled. "Do it again! Do it again!" She pleaded, practically jumping up and down excitedly.

Laughing heartily, Papyrus picked her up and again rearranged the pillows into a large pile and hugged Frisk to his chest. "As the humans say…GERONIMO!" He exclaimed and leapt into the pile, twisting so that he landed on his back and the child was safe in his arms. Frisk giggled again, squirming out of his arms and jumping into the pillows.

"Ya-hoo!" She crowed as she sunk into the pillows again. Papyrus grinned and reached down, seeing a pillow had landed across Frisk's back. But instead of pulling off the pillow, his gloved fingers began wiggling into her sides.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PAPYRUS!" She squeaked out through her laughter.

"Oh, dear. Human, you are trapped in the pillows and I suppose I should 'rescue' you, but…I'm having too much fun!" The tall skeleton exclaimed.

Squirming while she laughed as her friend tickled her mercilessly, Frisk grabbed one of the pillows and gently smacked him with it. "Pillow fight!" She exclaimed, managing to get away from her friend and hold up her pillow at the ready. Grabbing one of his own, Papyrus grinned at her.

"Then let us fight, little Frisk!" He declared.

They ran around the living room and Papyrus gently smacked her with his pillow and she would smack him back too, but she mostly just got his legs with her pillow, but she had to be careful because the tall skeleton was very sneaky and when she'd get close enough to whap him with her pillow, he would playfully poke her sides or her stomach, making her giggle and scramble back before he could catch her.

Just then, as she sprung out from the side of the couch to surprise him and get him with her pillow, the gloved hands caught her and lifted her up into her friend's arms. Papyrus then turned her upside down and wrapped one arm securely around her legs while his free hand again began prodding gently into her sides and stomach. Giggles poured out of the young girl as she squirmed, but while she wanted to get free, she was glad the tall skeleton had a firm hold on her legs so that she didn't fall.

Papyrus then got a very sneaky idea and lifted Frisk upright in his arms before leaping down the stairs and falling flat on his back into the pile of pillows again and holding the young, giggling girl in his arms before he lifted up her t-shirt just enough to expose her belly button and blew a big raspberry right smack on her belly button. "EEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAPYRUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk laughed out, grabbing another pillow, but he blew another raspberry into her tummy, making her drop the pillow as she squealed and squirmed, giggling even louder when the tall skeleton continued blowing raspberry after raspberry into his favorite human's stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Papyrus said teasingly as Frisk managed to slip out of his grasp, but he then caught her and pinned her gently to the pillows on the floor. "I want that little tummy of yours! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

The brown-haired girl was now in a fit of laughter as the skeleton not only tickled her sides, but kept blowing large raspberries into the exposed stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo! I just love this little tummy! A ticklish little tummy and it's all mine!"

Of course he had to use the silly tone of voice that he knew Frisk would laugh at uncontrollably, and his grin told her that he knew she would laugh too as he tickled her to pieces. She now grabbed a pillow and gently smacked him with it, but he barely felt it. However, sensing that she was needing to catch her breath, Papyrus stopped and flopped down into the pillows, lifting Frisk up and settling her down on his chest, arranging his scarf to form a soft place for her head to rest while she regained her breath.

The little girl smiled up at him and hugged him, giving the tall skeleton a cute kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her, gently tweaking her nose and kissing her forehead in affection before noticing the pillows underneath him formed the perfect bed and he smiled, noticing Frisk was looking sleepy as she made herself comfortable on his chest. "I guess we shall sleep here tonight?" He asked.

The young girl yawned. "I…don't mind," she said in-between a big yawn and snuggled into him, making him smile before sleep called to him too.

It was all Sans could do to hold in his chuckles when he found his brother and Frisk sleeping in a nest of pillows and looking so comfortable that he couldn't resist joining them, settling down beside his younger brother, who sensed him and wrapped an arm around him in affection as the short skeleton joined the two in dreamland.

* * *

 **Oh, my word. I think I died of another cuteness overload. XD**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
